Land of Gambling and Nostalgia
by tastethefaygo
Summary: The aftermath of everyone winning the game. But, was it worth it? To come back to a new universe, only to find out that no one remembers the game, except, for Dave and Rose.


**== Be Alpha Dave.  
**

You are now Alpha Dave. You are currently holding residence in a HOTEL ROOM inside a CASINO. It is in fact not your birthday, for you should know because you are the KNIGHT OF TIME. Your interests consist of SWEET RHYMES, drinking profuse amounts of APPLE JUICE, hanging with your best bro JOHN, the pinnacle of classic IRONY, and GAMBLING. Fuck do you love GAMBLING. It is one of the BAD HABITS that you have gained once returning to this new UNIVERSE.

What now?

**== Examine Hotel Room.**

Your hotel room consists of empty APPLE JUICE containers scattered about, an untucked bed, a closet filled with your SUITS of many IRONIC styles, portable TURNTABLES, a LAPTOP sending noises telling you someone is pestering you, and the BRIEFCASE of wonder... The BRIEFCASE is not wonder at all though, that is where you keep your IMPORTANT THINGS inside.

**== Start Narrating Like A Normal Sensible Author.  
**

You do not understand this command, but feel an invisible force giving a quick FUCK YOU to it. The invisible force proceeds reluctantly with the command, you will not get away with anymore COMMANDS towards the force later on.

**== Answer Who Is Pestering You**

Dave walks coolly towards his laptop, glancing at the nostalgic green logo on the front. He opened it slowly, his face hiding the continuous bits of grief he faced whenever he stared a bit too long at it.

The few beams of light that the sunset gave through the clumsily drawn curtains shined his screen, magnifying the blue letters of his chum.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:47 -

EB : dave, i managed to talk jade into joining the party.

EB : we'll be like the three musketeers, but with four! even if we do practically live in the same house. rose even started jumping in the bandwagon when i finally managed to get jade to say yes.

EB : i still find it odd though. that we haven't got any, you know 'hey yeah i'm your guardian that practically raised you here's a letter or cake as a reminder that i did' stuff from them.

EB : it's like they had forgotten about us when we all started living together.

TG : na theyre probably just celebrating our leave from homebase

TG : you did well young ones now we salute as you get your asses kicked by the real world

TG : remember no refunds!

EB : i guess you're right on that dave.

EB : but it's still bugging me a bit, not having the usual mountains of cake at my doorstep.

TG : cmon egderp youve got to remember that tonights OUR night

TG : i even got a set up done and everything

EB : really?!

TG : yup

TG : not even roses luck can get passed the heavenly traps i have laid in store

EB : you're prankster's gambit better not be as low as the last time.

EB : you know, when jade walked in on us.

TG : we both know that rose had been the one to tip jade off about it

TG : yall better get here now

TG : i can already smell the amount of money we are gonna cash in tonight

EB : heh, yeah.

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

Dave sighed in relief, having been holding his breath at the thought of John mentioning their guardians, who had fallen in the game. Dave didn't have the heart to tell John or Jade, about their no longer living guardians. The remnants of the game have been only shared between those two derse siblings, neither wanting to talk much about it.

He remembers the amounts of glee and triumph once they had one, but at a great price. The trolls had immediately been sent back to the newly formed Alternia, Dave nor Rose knowing where or if they still remembered them. Every bond they had created seemed to be shattered once they had all woken up on that seemingly bright day on the new Earth. John and Jade had woken up, not knowing where or what happened in the game at all, but their powers of god hood untouched. The derse siblings didn't know how they were able to resist the memory loss, not knowing whether it was a gift or a punishment. They were after all, left there. everything seemed to fit together as if they didn't spend 3 years fighting for their lives.

The shocking revelation had hit Dave at hardest, when his best bro couldn't remember the REAL memories and events they had shared. Everyone had stayed dead to. No rebirths, no coming back. Even the dream bubbles they were so hoping to get back to seemed to be cut off. They were only left with their godhood.


End file.
